Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{8} 64$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $8^{y} = 64$ In this case, $8^{2} = 64$, so $\log_{8} 64 = 2$.